1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying devices, specifically to a convenient reusable utility bag system having a containment and carrying apparatus for multiple purpose utility and shopping bags, documents, glasses and other items in combination with apparatuses for carrying keys, pocket knives, tools and other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many devices have existed for carrying keys or such items on a clasp device. In some cases, the keys on the clasp device can be temporarily housed within a protective container from which they can be selectively withdrawn as needed for use. In other cases, the clasp device is attached to a container for holding small objects, such as change. But the majority of these devices have served no other purpose and have not served as a functional adjunct to environmentally responsible shopping practices.
Recently, environmental concerns have prompted many consumers to carry their own reusable shopping bags with them, allowing them to refuse wasteful paper and plastic bags from merchants when they make a purchase. One type of reusable shopping or utility bag is of string mesh to make the bags collapsible. However, mesh bags are uncomfortable to carry because they cut into the consumer's hand and cut off the circulation of blood. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,998, the string mesh handles of such bags can be fitted into slots in a reusable handle or shopping caddy made of a stiff material such as wood or hard plastic to alleviate the discomfort of carrying mesh bags. But no convenient means for organizing and coordinating the use of the mesh bag and shopping caddy has vet been devised.
Others have made reusable bags of canvas for strength with canvas handles that are easier to carry. However, canvas bags are bulky and do not collapse for storage into a small space. Consequently, these bags are not convenient for the consumer to store and carry for reuse. Moreover, such bags are not generally sized to be used with grocery assist racks commonly used at nationwide supermarket chains. Relatively few consumers take the trouble to actually reuse such inconvenient bags for tasks such as grocery shopping.
Despite these improvements in the art, the need exists for a reusable utility bag system that will further increase consumer convenience and thereby offer further incentives for use of reusable bags, such as shopping bags. Particularly needed is a system including a carrying apparatus for unobtrusively containing one or more light weight, collapsible and reusable shopping bags and/or a shopping caddy. Attached to the carrying apparatus is a device to releasably carry keys, pocket knives, tools or any other similar small items. In areas where consumers travel by automobile, the need is particularly keen for a shopping bag system that helps the consumer keep the keys to the automobile or home conveniently, but safely at hand while transporting purchased goods through the check stand and into the automobile. More particularly, the need exists for a shopping bag system that allows for the reusable shopping bag to be withdrawn from the carrier for use while the carrier and any automobile keys remain releasably attached to the bag, so that the danger of the consumer losing the car keys while shopping is reduced and so that the car keys and carrier can be detached from the bag once the shopping bag is loaded into the automobile.
Because the utility or shopping bag is conveniently concealed within a carrier suitable for placement into a pocket or purse, the user can routinely carry it on his or her person. This convenience eliminates the need to plan ahead for occasions when the bag would be useful. Consequently, the bag of this invention is more likely to be used repeatedly than are less convenient models leading to attendent savings to the environment.